


Oops

by lastnight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, I just want happy pietro okay, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Slow Burn, This Whole Thing is a Joke, pietro likes memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastnight/pseuds/lastnight
Summary: (Crack fic AU where Pietro survived in Sokovia and is living with the avengers in New York. This should have never been written tbH)“I’VE BEEN SENDING MEMES TO THE WRONG PERSON FOR LIKE, TWO WEEKS AND THEY’VE JUST BEEN SENDING THEM BACK! WHO DOES THAT?!”





	1. Unknown Number

“Alright, thanks!” Caralyn says into the speaker as she quickly scrawls the last phone number down on a piece of paper. 

 

“Whatever, Cara.” Trina laughs through the phone. “Now I really gotta go. Just don’t break this one.”

 

“I won’t.” She rolls her eyes. Trina was referring to Cara’s new phone. “This one’s waterproof.”

 

“Kay, bye,” Trina says before the call comes to an end. Cara felt terrible for making her friend give her a list of everyone's’ numbers, so she kept it as short and quick as possible. Her phone tragically “died” in an accident. She was binge-watching to an extreme, and her phone fell in the tub. Needless to say, it was a lesson learned. 

 

Cara began the annoying process of adding the many phone numbers to her contacts. She didn’t exactly have many friends, but she always had her fellow pupils’ numbers in case she needed anything for one of her classes. She finished before plopping down on her bed and typing out a text to her friend, Will. 

 

**_Cara_ ** _ : YOUR FAVE BITCH IS BACKKKKK _

_ [image attached]  _

 

She laughed as she sent a picture of Kermit the Frog. Will would instantly know it was her. Trina didn’t appreciate memes the way Will did. Will was Cara’s only friend that would actually laugh or reply with another meme. 

 

Her phone vibrates and she opens the message. It is a Gavin meme. She rolls her eyes before scrolling on instagram to find something stupid to send in return. 

 

______________

 

Pietro’s POV

 

Pietro is finishing up training as he hears his phone go off. He furrows his eyebrows before speeding to the other side of the room and unlocking it. He rarely got text messages. The only one who ever really texted him was Wanda, but they were rarely apart. He hardly ever left the Avenger’s tower, so he didn’t have many other people to talk to. 

 

He becomes further confused as he notices the unfamiliar number. He opens the message and chuckles to himself in confusion. 

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER_ ** _ : YOUR FAVE BITCH IS BACKKKKK _

_ [image attached]  _

 

_ Who starts a conversation like that?  _ Pietro thinks to himself and laughs. He begins to type out “wrong number” but quickly backspaces. He scrolls through his gallery momentarily before sending a meme of Gavin. He assumes the stranger will figure out they have the wrong number and cease contact; however, the random message was the first thing that made him laugh all day. He places his phone in his back pocket before preparing to go about the rest of his day. 

 

…

 

He was sitting on the kitchen counter, chatting with Wanda, when his phone went off again. He opens the message to find another meme. This one was of a dog. He shakes his head with a small grin on his face before sending another picture from his gallery. 

 

“What are you doing?” Wanda inquires curiously, tilting her head. 

 

“Nothing,” he says without looking at her, still smiling, “Someone has the wrong number.” Wanda furrows her eyebrows before scooting next to him and peering at his screen. 

 

“Of course you have to be weird about it,” his sister scoffs. 

 

“Hey, they were weird first,” Pietro laughs. The twins were still being introduced to Western culture, but Pietro quickly caught on with memes. Wanda found them ridiculous, but Pietro loved that they didn’t need to make sense to be funny. 

 

Wanda tried to pick the conversation back up but she could tell that Pietro was not paying attention. “Pietro,” she says, waving a hand in front of him. There was a  _ ding  _ every few seconds that would make Pietro smile again. She sighs and gives up before exiting the kitchen. 

 

Pietro hits send once again, laughing more than he should be at this point. It was just picture, after picture, after picture.

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ GIVE ME A BREAK!!1! THIS IS A NEW PHONE SO I DON’T HAVE ANY PICTURES!! I CAN’T KEEP UP SMH _

 

Pietro laughs at this even harder before typing out his first actual message to the person. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Ha. I win.  _

 

He was expecting the person to figure it out right away. He laughs at the thought of them realizing much later. His phone dings again and he looks down at the message. 

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ This is just round one, try again sweaty _

 

_ …  _

 

Before Pietro realized, it was 2 am and he was still spamming this stranger with memes. He feels ridiculous but it genuinely made his day. Eventually, the stranger stops replying and Pietro can only assume they fell asleep. He sighs, trying to refresh his messages even though he knows nothing is there. He shuts off his phone, setting it aside before finally drifting off to sleep himself. 

 

Pietro wakes up the next morning to his blaring alarm. He feels extremely groggy. He somewhat regrets staying up so late, knowing that he had to get up early. He is tempted to just hit snooze, but he reluctantly dismisses the alarm. He smiles when he sees a notification from the weird stranger. 

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ School’s a bitch  _

_ [image attached] _

 

He chuckles before looking for something else to send. As he puts his phone on his nightstand and gets out of bed, he realizes that the weird stranger would probably figure out they have the wrong number some time today. He does not understand why the thought almost saddens him. The weirdest part of all is that he does not want them to stop talking to him even if they were just a stranger. It gave him a distraction. He shakes it off before getting started on his day. He definitely was not going to allow himself to become attached to a complete stranger.


	2. Wrong Number

There were many “rounds” over the span of two weeks of the pair spamming each other with memes and reaction images. There were also a couple short conversations scattered in the mix but nothing enough to show Cara that she had the wrong number. Cara was hanging out at Trina’s house after school, texting “Will.” 

 

“Would you put your phone down already?” Trina asks, clearly annoyed that Cara isn’t giving her all of her attention.

 

“Sorry,” Cara says as she hits send, “Will and I are still having that stupid Meme War.” She called it stupid, but she was smiling as she said it. 

 

“I meant to ask you about that,” Trina starts, “Will says you haven’t talked to him in a while and he was wondering if you were mad at him.”

 

“What?” Cara asks, finally looking up from her phone. 

 

“He-” Trina is interrupted by her mother’s voice, coming from the living room. 

 

“TRINA, WILLIAM IS HERE!!” The woman shouts.

 

“Shh,” Trina says to Cara before answering her mom, “OKAY, SEND HIM IN!” 

 

William sheepishly walks in, giving a small wave. Cara looks up at him a bit confused but smiles and waves.  _ Why would he think I’m mad at him?  _

 

Will sits down on the floor beside the two girls and the pile of homework that no one was doing. “Hey, Cara. I uh- wanted to ask, you’re not mad at me are you?” he asks awkwardly, looking down. Trina stares straight at me, as if she’s trying to read my expression. 

 

“What? No, I- Why would you think that?” Cara asks, feeling baffled. 

 

“Well, I dunno. We just don’t talk anymore,” he frowns.

 

“But- but what about our Meme War? I literally text you everyday,” Cara shakes her head. 

 

“Our what?” Will asks, squinting his eyes slightly. As if on cue, Cara’s phone vibrates. She unlocks it and opens a message from “Will.” Cara looks up at Will, then back down at her phone, then back up at Will again. 

 

“What?” Will and Trina ask simultaneously. Cara doesn’t answer. She simply looks down at her phone and opens the message. She feels her cheeks start to heat and she covers her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

 

“Oh my God…” Cara whispers before suddenly doubling over in laughter.

 

_______________

 

Pietro’s POV

 

Pietro was already used to speedily sneaking away to quickly text his acquaintance. The other avengers were annoyed but glad to see him in a good mood. However, today was rather busy. Pietro finally found a spare moment to check his phone. He smiled before sending another image. 

 

“Alright, I’ve given you enough space on that,” Natasha says, “Who are you so busy texting?” Pietro looks up from his phone and opens his mouth to say something, but he quickly backtracks. 

 

“I- It’s-” he stammers.  _ How the hell do I explain this?  _

 

“He does not know,” Wanda cuts in, crossing her arms. “Someone has the wrong number and he will not tell them.” 

 

“So you’re talking to a stranger?” Natasha arches a brow. 

 

“Well, not really  _ talking _ ,” Pietro rubs the back of his neck, “We just share funny pictures.” 

 

“Well, don’t  _ share _ anything else,” Nat says before walking off. Pietro hoped he wouldn’t get into trouble for this.

 

______________

 

Cara’s POV

 

“I’VE BEEN SENDING MEMES TO THE WRONG PERSON FOR LIKE, TWO WEEKS AND THEY’VE JUST BEEN SENDING THEM BACK! WHO DOES THAT?!” Cara laughs loudly as she explains. 

 

“AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS WILL THE WHOLE TIME? THIS IS TOO MUCH!” Trina laughs along. Will did not find it as funny as the girls did. He still seemed upset even though it was now established that NAME was never upset with him. 

 

“I feel so dumb,” Cara says, hiding her face in her hands.

 

“Well, at least you know they’re as weird as you,” Trina teases, earning a barely visible eye-roll from Cara. “What are you gonna tell them though?” 

 

“Ugh, I don’t know,” Cara frowns, “Anything I think of just makes me look even more stupid.” 

 

“Well, you gotta say  _ something _ ,” Trina comments. 

 

“I think I’m just gonna be straightforward about it,” Cara frowns slightly before picking up her phone and beginning to type something for the millionth time. 


	3. Who Does That?

Pietro’s POV

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ Tfw you’ve been texting the wrong number for weeks _

_ [image attached] _

 

**_PIETRO:_ ** _ Tfw the idiot that’s been texting you for weeks figures out they have the wrong person _

_ [image attached] _

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU JUST KEPT REPLYING IN MEMES???  _

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ SERIOUSLY DUDE WHO DOES THAT???? _

 

**_PIETRO:_ ** _ Uhhh you started a conversation with a meme. Who does that???????? _

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ Uh, I do. ANd aPPARENTLy YOU Do tOO  _

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ Don’t make it seem like I’m the weird one in this situation _

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ Who are you??  _

 

**_PIETRO:_ ** _ My name is Pietro  _

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ Sounds foreign _

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _ I’m Cara _

 

**_PIETRO:_ ** _ yo yo yo  _

 

Pietro finally adds the unknown number to his contacts. “Cara,” he says aloud with a small smile. He sits on the couch with his legs propped up on the arm rest. He wondered if Cara would stop talking to him after this. It would be totally understandable. To his relief, she had not stopped texting him just yet. 

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Wait, how old are you?? I don’t wanna find out I’ve been talking to a 12 year old this whole time _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I also don’t wanna be talking to some 40 year old pervert _

 

Pietro actually laughs out loud at this, shaking his head afterward. Cara was definitely blunt about things.

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Do I really give off 12 year old/ 40 year old pervert vibes? Damn  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I’m 19  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You?  _

 

Pietro watches as his messages are marked as “read” but the typing bubble never appears. He waits a few moments before typing out another spam of messages. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Don’t tell me I was the one talking to a 12 year old _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Or an old pervert _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Idk which is worse  _

 

Pietro frowns again when Cara reads the messages but does not reply.  _ Oh well.  _

 

_ ______________ _

 

Cara’s POV

 

“He’s about our age!” Trina exclaims. 

 

“Thank God,” Cara sighs in relief. 

 

“Is he hot?” Trina asks excitedly, still leaning over Cara’s shoulder to see her screen. 

 

“How would I even know that, Trina?” Cara answers with an eye roll. 

 

“Well, you can ask him,” Trina responds. Although Cara is curious as to what Pietro looks like, she thinks it would be invasive to ask for a picture so soon. 

 

“I’ll ask later,” Cara sighs, “But I gotta answer him. We just left him on seen.” 

 

“I’m out,” Will says in an annoyed tone before standing. 

 

“Bye!” Trina says as he exits the room. 

 

“See ya, Will,” Cara says but does not get a reply. “Hey, I should probably be getting home too.” It is true; however, Cara really wanted to talk to Pietro without someone looking over her shoulder. Trina helps her put everything back in her bag before walking her out. 

 

Cara looks down at her phone as she begins the walk home. She finally replies to Pietro. Sure there is a small age gap, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be friends. 

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I’m turning 18 in two months _

 

_ ______________ _

 

Pietro’s POV

 

He quickly sits up when his phone gives that familiar  _ ding.  _ He feels like he cannot unlock his phone fast enough. His eyes scan over the short message and he sighs in relief before laying back down. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Well  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Since we both know that neither of us are 12 year olds _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ or perverts _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Maybe we have a shot at being friends?  _

 

It was a shot in the dark. There is no guarantee that this girl would even want to speak to him again. Pietro was prepared for a polite decline. His phone dinged again and he smiles as he sees the new message. 

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ maybe  _


	4. This Isn't How Friendship Works

**_Cara:_ ** _ UGH  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ You’re so vague and annoying _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Not my problem _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Asshole _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Alright, what CAN you tell me?  _

 

Pietro sighs as he tries to think of a reply. He and Cara were texting all night the night before but he still had not told her much about himself. “Yeah, I’m a former criminal but now I am an Avenger.” He laughs at the thought before coming up with something else to send. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I’m not from America _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Really?? Where are you from?  _

 

Another pause. If he tells her he is from Sokovia it will be a total buzz kill. He decides to be vague once again. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Eastern Europe _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ LIT _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ OMG _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ DO YOU HAVE AN ACCENT???? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I suppose… _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ is that bad?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ NO _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I mean  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Nah  _

  
  


_ _______________ _

 

Cara’s POV

 

“God, have some composure,” Cara mumbles to herself, before sending another text.

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ So you’re like, a foreign exchange student??  _

 

She found Pietro strange. Granted, it had only been about two days, but he was so vague about everything; however, he still intrigued her. A mysterious guy from Europe named Pietro. That is all she really knew so far. Her phone lights up with another notification. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Something like that _

 

Cara rolls her eyes at his unclear response. 

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ This isn’t how friendship works smh _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I would not know _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Tragic _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Anyway I gotta get to class  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Bye Cara _

 

_ -  _ Later that day -

 

Cara had spent the entire school day thinking about her new potential friend. There was not anything specific to think about, considering Pietro did not give her much to work with; however, he did leave her with much to wonder about. Cara wondered where he was from, why he left, and why he could not say anything about it. She also wondered about the simple things. What does he look like, what kind of accent does he have, etc. 

 

She arrives home and tosses her backpack on her small bed before plopping down on it as well. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and shoots another text to Pietro.

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Ready to actually talk now? Smh _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Fine _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Can we just do non-personal questions?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ HHhhhh fine  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ What’s your favorite color?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Basic af  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ DON’T START _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Blue  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Why?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I am not allowed to share that information _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Dammit Pietro _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ ((((:  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ UGH moving on _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Any hobbies?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Aside from being an asshole to strangers  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I like running I suppose _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Don’t tell me you’re one of those extreme fitness nuts  _

 

\- 2:34 am -

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ WHAT tHE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T LIKE STAR WARS???? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I DID NOT SAY THAT _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I SAID THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN STAR WARS SO I DO NOT SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ STAR WARS IS GREAT wTF DO YOU MEAN  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ WHY ARE WE ARGUING ABOUT STAR WARS AT 2 IN THE MORNING? _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Idk you’re not letting me sleep. BYe _

 

Pietro turns off his phone and tries to get some shut eye. He stares up at the ceiling for a bit. He and Cara had talked about everything from life in America to Star Wars. They disagreed on many different subjects, and bickered quite often, but Pietro enjoyed talking to her. At first, he thought she would grow tired of his inability to answer her many questions, but she found ways around it. He could tell that Cara is a curious person, but she still respected his boundaries. For that, he was extremely grateful. 


	5. Catfish

\- Two Weeks Later -

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I’m so tired  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You are giving me bags smh _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ My bags have bags bitch. Stop complaining _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Wow. Rude  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Don’t keep me up till 2 am eVERY NiGHT THEN _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You could stop replying whenever you want _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ K bye _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ NO  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ ha _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Okay seriously gtg _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ SMH _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I know you have no life, why are you not answering?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ K _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Sorry, I had chores _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Chores? Is that some other weird American food?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Idiot _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ It’s basically cleaning up the house _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ My mom told me to take out the trash. When are you free?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ What?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ OH  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ HA  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Seriously though…  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ What?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Wait are you asking me out??  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ WHAT? NO  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I MEANT LIKE, HANG OUT SMH _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Riiiight  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ ajdhgdfdhkjl _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Jk jk  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You were saying? _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I mean, we’re both here in NY, and we’re basically friends now. I don’t see why we can’t meet up  _

 

Pietro looks up from his phone for a moment.  _ She wants to meet up with me?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Yeah, true _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ What would you want to do?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I would normally suggest going to see a movie but, I don’t think we’d really get to talk _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Yeah, that would not make much sense _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Maybe we could just get something to eat?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Maybe _

 

 ** _Pietro:_** _You would have to choose though._ _I don’t know many places around New York_

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ That works for me. There’s a nice cafe on 29th street. When do you think we can go?  _

 

Pietro bites his lip as he thinks.  _ Why am I so nervous about meeting her?  _ He was always one to flirt around and talk to girls, but this was different. He felt like he needed to meet certain expectations. He shakes away the doubt. They get along just fine, so there shouldn’t be any issues. He types his short response and hits send. 

 

______________

 

Cara’s POV

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Tomorrow?  _

 

Cara sits in her room with Trina and Will, updating them on everything Pietro says. Cara looks down at her phone in surprise. She had not expected Pietro to suggest they hang out so soon. 

 

“So…” Trina broke the silence, “What did he say?” 

 

“He asked if we could hang out tomorrow,” Cara stated quietly. 

 

“Yas, so the date is tomorrow. Cool,” Trina says, matter-of-factly.

 

“It’s not a date,Trina,” Cara rolls her eyes, taking a sip from her drink. “I don’t even know what he looks like.” She picks at a string hanging from her shirt for a moment before snapping her head up to look at Trina. Her friend was giving her an inquisitive look. “Oh my God, I don’t know what he looks like!” 

 

“Girl, ask him already!! You are not going out with him without knowing what the dude looks like,” Trina says, crossing her arms. Will rolls his eyes, scrolling on his phone but still listening in. 

 

“I’ll ask right now, just give me a second,” Cara says before typing once again. 

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Tomorrow is good _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Hey, what do you look like btw? I wanna know who I’m looking out for _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I’m tall and hot as hell. Can’t miss me  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Hilarious smh _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Kidding _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Not really _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Hold on. I’ll take a picture _

 

“Okay, okay!! He’s sending a picture!!” Cara says a little too excitedly. 

 

“Yas!! Lemme see!!” Trina says, trying to peek at Cara’s phone. 

 

“He hasn’t sent it  _ yet, _ ” Cara giggles, “Hold on.” Her phone vibrates again and she waits for the image to load. She clicks the picture and is stunned when it finally appears on her screen. She stares blankly for a few seconds, with her mouth open.  _ No way that is him.  _

 

“What happened?” Trina asks after seeing Cara’s reaction, “Lemme see.” Cara does not move, or say anything. She stares at the picture for a few moments before letting out a squeak of a noise. “What?!” Trina exclaims. 

 

“There’s no way that this is really him,” Cara laughs and covers her mouth, “He’s too hot. Oh my God. I’m being catfished.” 

 

“Bitch, if you don’t let me see-” Trina starts but Cara shoves the phone in her face. “Oh. Oh! Hot damn!!” 

 

“Right?” Cara giggles again, “There’s no way this is him. I gotta ask for a picture with a spoon or something.” 

 

“Do it! Do it now,” Trina says. 

 

“I didn’t come over for this,” Will says before walking toward the door, “Bye guys.” The girls say goodbye and wave him off. Will has been in a seemingly constant bad mood lately and it was beginning to annoy Cara, though she didn’t say anything.

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Hello??? _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Yeah, sorry  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Hey could you do me a weird favor and send me a picture of you holding a spoon?? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Lmao WHAT?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I need to know if you’re catfishing me _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ What is “catfishing?”  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Basically using a fake picture to trick someone online _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Oh okay. I thought you had a weird spoon fetish or something _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Give me a minute _

 

Cara rolls her eyes as she waits for Pietro to send another picture. God, whoever is in that picture is gorgeous. She scrolls up to look at it once again. His hair is an odd color and pretty messy but he made it work. She couldn’t tell if it was blond or white. Either way, she could not see anyone else pulling off that kind of hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and he had nice facial hair. He also had a natural mischievous look about him. Her phone buzzed again and she opened the message. “He sent something!” She says to Trina, who was waiting impatiently. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ For your spoon fetish  _

_ [image attached] _

 

Cara clicks on the image that reveals Pietro holding a spoon with an exaggerated quizzical look on his face. Trina peers over her shoulder and squeals, “It is him!!” 

 

“He’s so pretty. I’m gonna cry,” Cara fakes fanning her eyes. 

 

“Don’t cry, hoe. You know you have to send a selfie back now,” Trina says. 

 

“I feel like trash now looking at him!” Cara crosses her arms. She had always been pretty confident in her appearance but she was no Instagram model. 

 

“Just send one that you have saved from Snapchat,” Trina sighs, “Filters make everyone look good.” Cara says before scrolling through her gallery and searching for a decent picture to send. Trina grabs her phone and scrolls a bit more before picking one, “That’s the one. You look great.” 

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ This is me _

_ [image attached] _

 

“If he doesn’t think you’re hot, he’s crazy,” Trina laughs. 

 

______________

 

Pietro’s POV

 

Pietro is still sitting, bewildered by the whole spoon and “catfish” thing.  _ Do people really do things like that?  _ He notices that Cara has been taking longer to respond after each picture, but he doesn’t question it any further. His phone  _ dings _ and he opens a message from her. He taps his finger repeatedly on the screen as he waits for the image to load. The picture finally loads and he simply stares for a few moments. He thinks for a few moments and attempts at typing a response, but nothing comes to mind that would not seem to straightforward. He types and deletes five or six different messages, before just typing out his initial thought and hitting send. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ In all honestly, I am at a loss for words. You’re stunning.  _

 

 

 


	6. New Friend

Cara types out a thank you, blushing the entire time. “I see you,” Trina says, looking up at Cara after reading the message. Cara goes with a more, casual message.

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Thanks. You’re pretty cute too I guess _

 

“We’re just friends,” Cara says, looking up at her friend. Trina gives her a skeptical look. “We  _ are _ !” 

 

“If you say so,” Trina scoots away and turns on the TV. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ So is tomorrow at noon good?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Yeah, sounds like a plan. I’ll meet you there _

 

Cara puts her phone away and ignores her nerves. She cannot help the smile that slips onto her face as she thinks of eating lunch with him tomorrow.  _ Not only is he funny and nice to talk to, he really is hot as hell,  _ she thinks to herself. 

 

\- Later that evening -

 

“Mom, is it okay if I hang out with a friend tomorrow?” Cara asks her mom casually. Cara could not believe she had told Pietro yes without asking her mother first. There was no way her mom would allow her to hang out with a stranger, much less knowing that said stranger is older  _ and _ a guy.

 

“A friend?” her mom turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, Mom. A  _ new  _ friend,” Cara confirms. 

 

“Mmm… I don’t know…” her mom says as she puts away some dishes. Cara quickly begins to help her. 

 

“Please, mom,” Cara pleads, “You know I hardly go anywhere and I barely have friends as it is.” It was pretty much just Trina and Will. Of course she still talks to acquaintances from middle school, and early high school years, but she would not consider them  _ friends.  _ Cara began to isolate herself late last year after an incident that she never really spoke of. She couldn't blame anyone but herself for her lack of friends, though she didn't really mind. She had even pushed away Trina and Will, but they managed to make their way back to her.

 

“I guess you can go,” her mother says as she leans against the counter, studying Cara’s face.

 

“Thank you, Mom,” Cara says, giving her a kiss on the cheek before beginning to walk out of the kitchen. 

 

“Cara,” her mother calls before she can slip away. 

 

“Yes?” Cara answers, hanging onto the door frame.

 

“Where did you meet this new friend?” the woman questions.  _ Shit,  _ Cara thinks. She had not come up with anything yet. She wants to say “school,” but that would be an obvious lie. Cara keeps her expression as neutral, and calm as possible. 

 

“Mom, promise you won’t get mad,” she innocently pleads. 

 

“I’m not promising anything, Cara,” her mother says, crossing her arms. 

 

“Okay, but I promise I was always safe about everything,” Cara says with a convincing smile. 

 

“Caralyn…” her mom says sternly. There is no way that Cara is telling her the truth.

 

“He’s always on the subway on my way from school, and we ended up chatting one day and he’s just really nice!” Cara explains, praying that she would buy it. Her mother stares at her for a few moments without saying anything. 

 

“How old is he?” her mom asks sternly. 

 

“Mom, he’s my age. I didn’t befriend a thirty year old man,” Cara laughs.

 

“Mmm…” her mother purses her lips. “Did you meet him a couple weeks ago?” Cara froze.  _ Had Trina or Will told her about this?  _ Cara feels her heart thumping in her chest.

 

“Yes…” she says quietly, not sure why else her mom would seem so skeptical about this.  _ She has to know something. Shit, shit, shit.  _ Her mom’s cold stare finally falters into a slight smile. 

 

“You’ve seemed happier these past couple weeks,” her mom notes. Cara feels as if a weight was lifted off of her. She leans her hip against the door frame. 

 

“Is is that obvious?” she asks shyly.

 

“That,  _ and _ you’re constantly on your phone now,” her mom laughs, “I kinda put that together.” 

 

\- 1:21 am -

 

Cara lays quietly in her bed, imagining different scenarios of how tomorrow would go. She is just drifting off to sleep when the buzzing of her phone startles her. She unlocks her phone and smiles sleepily at the message from Pietro. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You still up?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Yeah?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Hi _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Dork  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Why are you still up?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ YOU WOKE ME UP SMH _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Liar _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Wait, did I really wake you up? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ My apologies _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I’m kidding  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Oh _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Why are YOU still awake??? _

 

_ ______________ _

 

Pietro’s POV

 

Pietro is relieved that Cara is still awake; however, he does not really want to admit what is keeping him up.  _ Fuck it.  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Thinking about tomorrow _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Really??? _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Me too  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ You better not be lamee  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Thanks  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Seriously, just be yourself dude _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ You don’t have to worry about making me like you, cause I already do. Just don’t be too much of an asshole and we gooooddd _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I will try my best _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Ya know, I had to lie to my mom about how we “met”  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Really? I'm snitching  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Kidding. What did you tell her? _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I said you’re always on the subway when I come home from school _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ She bought that?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I sold that _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Hmm… Cara is secretive after all  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ is typing… _

 

Pietro stares at the screen, waiting for the next text bubble to appear, though it never comes. Eventually, the typing dots vanish. Pietro sighs, knowing that she fell asleep. Pietro silently hopes and prays that everything goes well tomorrow. He shoves his phone under his pillow before attempting to fall asleep.


	7. Meeting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'M SORRY

\- 8:30 am -

 

Although Cara’s alarm does not go off, she wakes up right on time. She gets out of bed and begins to get ready. It is still pretty early, but she does not want to be a minute late. She feels inexplicably anxious as she picks out her outfit.  _ God, I hope everything goes smoothly.  _

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think this is a date,” Cara’s mother jokes, standing in the doorway. Cara was not sure how long her mother had been standing there. Cara’s household has a “no dating rule.” However, her mother is much more lenient than her dad ever was.

 

“We’re  _ just  _ hanging out,” Cara sighs.

 

“You never get up this early on weekends,” her mom says, taking a sip from her coffee.

 

“I just don’t want to be late. What if I miss the subway or something?” Cara says accusingly. It has happened plenty of times before. 

 

“Ah, stop worrying so much kiddo,” her mom exasperates. 

 

\- 10:00 am -

 

Cara had spent the entire morning making sure that everything was perfect and in order. Her mother ended up calling an Uber for her, and Cara is now on her way to the cafe where she planned to meet Pietro. She was not going to risk something going wrong with the subway, so her mom gave her cash for a ride. She looks out the window and bounces her leg up and down. Although she still feels somewhat nervous, she feels excited more than anything. 

 

“Where are you headed?” the driver asks, starting up a conversation. He peeks at her through the rear view mirror. 

 

“Meeting up with an online friend for the first time,” Cara says to him with a wide smile. She cannot help it. Her smile drops slightly as she suddenly realizes she has not texted Pietro this morning. She pulls her phone from her pocket to send him a quick text.

 

______________

 

Pietro’s POV

 

Pietro speeds around his room, getting ready. He woke up late due to his lack of sleep, but he knows he will not be late. He could easily get to the cafe in seconds. He puts on a grey long sleeve, along with jeans and his trainers. His hair is in it’s usual messy style. He exits his room and bumps into Wanda. 

 

“You have an hour to get there,” Wanda says with an arched brow, noting that he got up late. 

 

“Pfft, I am already there,” Pietro says with a sly smile before speeding off in a gust of wind. 

 

The speedster rushes out of the building and down the streets of New York. It is not exactly easy to avoid the many people and cars, but he manages. He passes a speeding ambulance, a car wreck, a person singing on a street corner, a couple arguing in the middle of the sidewalk, and many other things.  _ That’s New York for you,  _ he thinks to himself. He slows down when he reaches W 29th street. He goes up and down the street a couple times, noticing that there are two cafes. “Stumptown Coffee Roasters, or Luna Coffee Shop?” he mumbles. He pulls out his phone and sends Cara a message. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Good morning _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Which Cafe am I supposed to meet you at? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ There are two here and you never gave me a name _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I feel like Luna’s more your style so I’m going to wait here _

 

Pietro walks into the cafe for the second time, waving to the barista and taking a seat. He taps his fingers nervously on the table. Yes, he feels excited, but he feels nervous more than anything. He waits for a text from Cara, checking his phone every couple minutes. “It’s 11:15. You are forty-five minutes early,” he mumbles to himself. He checks his phone for the thousandth time, before sending another slew of texts. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ This place is nice _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I am seated in the corner  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I look HOT AF bTw _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You are gonna be SHOOK _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Kidding _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Not really though, I look pretty damn good _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Anyway, see you in a bit _

 

\- 12:36 pm -

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Am I at the wrong place lmao _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ okay I need to chill  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Sorry _

 

Pietro sighs and looks up from his phone. He turns to look at the door anytime he hears it open, but it is never Cara walking in. The barista gives him a reassuring smile, to which Pietro simply nods.  _ Why is she taking so long?  _

 

Eventually, Pietro orders a coffee, that probably will only end up adding to his nerves. He just hates sitting here with nothing. He takes sips of his drink, and checks his phone repeatedly. 

 

\- 1:12 pm -

 

Pietro has given up on checking the door and his phone. He also has already checked every cafe on 29th street before speeding back to Luna’s. He now sits at the same table, looking out the window at the many people passing by. 

 

Suddenly, someone abruptly sits down beside Pietro. He excitedly turns to the girl now seated beside him; however, his smile fades when he realizes that the girl is not Cara. 

 

“Hey,” she says with a smile. Pietro looks at her for a moment before looking down at his phone-- his neutral expression never changing. 

 

“I’m meeting someone,” he gives a curt reply. He didn’t mean to be rude to the girl, but he was not exactly in the greatest mood at this point 

 

“Yeah, I noticed you’ve been here for a while,” she says, “I don’t think whoever you’re waiting for is gonna show up.” Pietro simply rolls his eyes in response before opening his messages with Cara.

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ this girl just showed up and she keeps talking to me  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Normally I would not mind but I don’t want to talk to her _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I came here to talk to you smh _

 

“Ya know,” she starts again, “I’ve been stood up before  _ and  _ have stood other people up. It’s no big deal.” Pietro smiles sarcastically, but tries to ignore her. “I’d never stand up a guy that looks like you though,” she says, putting a hand on his arm. Pietro ignores her and continues to text Cara.

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Hurry this girl cRazy  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ She won’t shut up _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Save me  _

 

\- 1:58 pm -

 

Eventually, the girl took a hint and left Pietro to his solitude after a few rude remarks. Pietro is now deciding whether or not to leave the coffee shop. He frowns as he looks down at his many messages to Cara, that were all going unopened. 

 

All of the sudden, Pietro decides to call her. He enters Cara’s number into the dial pad for the first time ever and lifts the phone up to his ear. The call doesn’t even have a chance to ring once before he hears a voice over the phone. “Hey, you’ve reached Cara!! I probably won’t check this, but feel free to leave me a message anyway! Bye! - _ beep-”  _ Pietro was stunned for a moment after hearing her voice.  _ So that’s what she sounds like,  _ he thought _.  _ He realizes that he was supposed to leave a message and snaps out of his daze. 

 

“Uh- Hi, Cara. It’s Pietro... I was just wondering if everything is alright. I’m leaving the cafe now, but it is still early so maybe we can still meet up later,” Pietro frowns, he is unsure as to what else the should say. “Bye,” he adds awkwardly before hanging up. 

 

He sighs before standing from his seat and exiting the coffee shop. He walks for a while, wondering why Cara never showed up. He soon finds a park, where he sits on the bench. The park is filled with the sounds of laughter and joy. He wishes he could be laughing with Cara. He sits there for about an hour before he decides to return to the Avengers’ tower. 

 

\- 3:12 pm -

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I went home _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ It’s okay _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ There is always next time right?  _

 

He enters the tower and immediately heads to a training room. They were still working on creating equipment that Pietro could use his powers freely on, but he didn’t mind. He is just about to start, when his sister enters the room. He sighs as she looks at him knowingly. 

 

“You are upset,” she states. Pietro does not answer, he simply starts shadow boxing with himself. “I don’t have to ask how it went, but can you tell me what happened?” she presses. Pietro stops his quick movements and looks at her. 

 

“She didn’t show up,” he says bitterly. Wanda nods understandingly. 

 

“Have you tried talking to her?” she inquires. 

 

“Yes, Wanda,” Pietro says in an annoyed tone before grabbing his phone to show her the many messages he had sent. He unlocks his phone and holds it for her to see. “I sent her countless messages and got nothing.” 

 

“But she read them,” Wanda says, pointing at the screen.

 

“What?” he says, before quickly turning his phone back towards himself. His eyes immediately land on “read at 3:19.”  _ What the fuck?  _ Pietro looks up at Wanda for a moment before typing once again. 

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ So you are just going to read my messages but not reply?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Alright then lmao _

 

“I am sorry, Pietro,” Wanda frowns.

 

“It’s fine,” he says before continuing his training. Wanda takes that as her cue to leave him in peace, so she exits the room-- leaving Pietro alone. 

 

\- 7:43 pm -

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I was going to let this slide but now I’m mad _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ What the hell Cara _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ At least give me a heads up  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ “Hey I can’t hang out today”  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ “Sorry I don’t want to see you”  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Something would have been better than nothing _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Whatever. Bye _

 

\- 11:33 pm -

 

Pietro lays in his bed, but far from sleep. He hates feeling this upset at Cara. Sure, they had not known each other for very long, but he still considered her a friend. He sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. He had not heard from her all day. She read his messages that once, but that was it. He felt inexplicably nervous about meeting her, but it was better than not meeting her at all.

 

He furrows his eyebrows when he hears his ring tone from under his pillow. He props himself up on one of his elbows and grabs his phone that is lighting up with Cara’s name. He hesitates before he swipes the green button. “Hello?” he answers. 

 

“Hi…” she says shyly from the other end of the line. 


	8. Flake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS.  
> I have not abandoned this story, nor do I plan to. I really enjoy writing this one, and already have like 10 more chapters written. School has just been taking up a lot of my time, so I never get around to editing the chapters.   
> Anyway, I /should/ be posting more regularly now.

Pietro's POV

 

“What do you want?” Pietro says dryly. He didn’t want to be mean towards Cara but he was annoyed that she was a no show.  _ How could she just not show up like that?  _ He scoffs quietly. 

 

“I… I wanted to apologize,” Cara says. The two are quiet for a moment before she speaks again, “Look, I’m  _ really _ sorry, Pietro.” Pietro sighs heavily, feeling a lot less upset at this point. He almost smiled at the way she said his name.  _ Almost.  _

 

“Where were you?” he sighs, getting straight to the point. He notes that she sounds sad, which almost makes him feel a bit guilty for being so upset with her. 

 

“Well… It’s kind of a funny story,” she says, and he hears her laugh nervously. 

 

“I am sure it is,” he says sarcastically. He rolls his eyes even though she won’t be able to see it. 

 

______________

 

Cara’s POV

 

_ Oh God, he sounds so mad. Not that I blame him. But his accent is so hot. What is wrong with me? That should not be my focus right now.  _ Cara shakes away her distracted thoughts. “Well, I was on my way to the cafe,” she starts to explain, “You got it right, by the way. Luna’s is the one I had in mind.” Cara had found it adorable that Pietro was able to figure out which cafe she would like. 

 

“Oh, the one that you never showed up to? Yeah, I got that part,” Pietro sarcastically remarks, to which she sighs. He was definitely pissed.

 

“ANYWAY,” she says loudly, rolling her eyes forcefully. “I was over an hour early, and on my way. I had an Uber driver pick me up. I asked to be dropped a block down from the cafe, and as I was getting out of the car, another car came and hit us from behind. I was half in, half out of the vehicle so I was tossed around a bit,” She pauses and bites her lip, waiting for him to say something. The line is silent from his end. “Pietro?” she asks, checking if he is still on the line. 

 

“I- I’m sorry,” he says quietly, “I just- I thought you-” 

 

“You thought I was a flake,” Cara fills in for him. She nervously plays with her fingers. Even though she had a pretty valid reason not to show up, she still feels bad. She hadn’t given him an explanation and he waited for her all day long. 

 

“Whatever that means,” he scoffs momentarily, “Are you okay? What happened? Are you in the hospital?” Cara notices the concern in his voice. She feels weird  _ actually _ speaking to him. She first heard his voice when she arrived home. 

 

_ \- Earlier - _

 

_ Cara sighed as she plopped down on her bed. She leaned over and plugged in her phone, waiting for it to charge enough so she could turn it on. She had charged it a bit earlier, enough to prove to her mom that it had died, but she was still at 0%. She felt horrible for not showing up to meet Pietro. She felt even worse for not being able to tell him that she couldn’t make it.  _

 

_ Soon enough, Cara’s phone screen lit up as it began to turn on. She unlocked her phone and clicked on messages as soon as she was able to. She scrolled to the top of the messages and began to read each one.  _

  
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ Good morning _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Which Cafe am I supposed to meet you at? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ There are two here and you never gave me a name _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I feel like Luna’s more your style so I’m going to wait here _

  
  


_ She smiled sadly as she read that he chose the correct one.  _

  
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ This place is nice _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I am seated in the corner  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I look HOT AF bTw _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You are gonna be SHOOK _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Kidding _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Not really though, I look pretty damn good _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Anyway, see you in a bit _

  
  


_ Cara began laughing and shook her head as she read his message. “Cocky bastard,” she mumbled to herself. However, there was no doubt in her mind that he did look “hot af.” She frowned as she continued reading.  _

  
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ Am I at the wrong place lmao _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ okay I need to chill  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Sorry _

  
  


_ The mood quickly shifted and she was laughing again as she read more. _

  
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ this girl just showed up and she keeps talking to me  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Normally I would not mind but I don’t want to talk to her _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I came here to talk to you smh _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Hurry this girl cRazy  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ She won’t shut up _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Save me  _

  
  


_ Cara knew that Pietro was most likely being overdramatic but she still found it hilarious. _

  
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ I went home _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ It’s okay _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ There is always next time right?  _

  
  


_ Cara frowned again. She figured he would be upset with her, rightfully so, and she wasn’t sure if he would even want a “next time.”  _

  
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ So you are just going to read my messages but not reply?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Alright then lmao _

  
  


_ She didn’t mean to leave him on read earlier. She saw the spew of messages but didn’t have the time to read them all with everything that was going on. Everything was too hectic. She still felt no less horrible.  _

  
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ I was going to let this slide but now I’m mad _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ What the hell Cara _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ At least give me a heads up  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ “Hey I can’t hang out today”  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ “Sorry I don’t want to see you”  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Something would have been better than nothing _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Whatever. Bye _

  
  


_ Her eyes began brimming with tears as she read the last of the messages. She felt that stupid lump in her throat beginning to form. She was always so emotional about things. Pietro had never been mad at her before either. She was so excited to finally be able to meet him, and the last thing she wanted was for him to think that she didn’t want to see him.  _

 

_ She begins typing but cannot think of anything appropriate to say. “Sorry for ruining everything,” she mumbled to herself. She swiped down on the notification bar to see a missed call from Pietro. She wondered what his voice sounded like as she realized she had never really spoke to him before. She also couldn’t help but notice the voicemail notification. Cara never checked her voicemail. In fact, she hated it checking it at all because she thought it was pointless; however, she decided to make an exception this one time.  _

 

_ She dialed her voicemail and waited to hear the message left for her. The message started and it was silent for a few moments. She listens as he clears his throat and begins speaking. “Uh- Hi, Cara. It’s Pietro…” _

 

_ Cara dropped her phone and made a noise that as a cross between a gasp and a squeal. “Holy shit,” she said, covering her mouth. _

 

_ “What was that?” her mom’s voice called from the living room. It was late, but her mom was still up watching tv. “Are you alright?” Her mom spoke up again, louder.  _

 

_ “Nothing! I’m fine!” Cara shouted for her mother to hear. Jesus Christ his accent is hot as hell, Cara thought to herself. She ended up missing the rest of the voicemail so she played it again. _

 

_ “Uh- Hi, Cara. It’s Pietro... I was just wondering if everything is alright. I’m leaving the cafe now, but it is still early so maybe we can still meet up later,”there is an awkwardly long pause, and Cara can imagine him looking for something else to add, “Bye.”  _

 

_ Cara sat there silently, unsure of what to think. She definitely believed the whole “foreign” thing now. Although she still felt bad for not showing up, she was also internally fangirling over this hot guy with a sexy accent, who also happened to be hilarious and overall great. Since she couldn’t think of anything to say to Pietro just yet, she decided to send a message to Trina.  _

  
  


**_Cara:_ ** _ BITCH I’M SHOOKKKKKK _

  
  


_ She quickly closed the chat and tried to come up with something to say to Pietro. She didn’t know if she should start with an apology, or a “hey, I was in a wreck.” Before she realized it, she pressed the dial key and was calling Pietro. She was surprised that he even picked up. _

 

_ “What do you want?” were the first words she heard. Well shit, she thought to herself. _

  
  


\- Present -

  
  


“I’m fine,” she assures him, “I was knocked into the door, but I felt fine when it happened. I was taken to the hospital just in case. I guess Uber doesn’t want lawsuits or anything like that. Surprisingly enough, they said I’ll just have a concussion and some bruising but that’s about it.” Although Cara pretended to be surprised, she wasn’t surprised at all. She had not been injured on account of her hidden abilities-- not that she could tell anyone that. 

 

“I passed an accident on my way to the coffee shop,” Pietro says solemnly, “Maybe that was you.” 

 

“Maybe.” She laughs for a moment. Her smile suddenly fades and she speaks again, “I really wanted to meet you today. I’m really sorry abou-” 

 

“No,” Pietro cuts her off, “ _I_ am sorry. I should have assumed something was wrong, but instead I put the blame on you.” 

 

“Hey, it’s fine,” she says, “I would’ve been pretty pissed too, if it were the other way around.” Pietro laughs on the other side, and Cara enjoys the sound of it. 

 

“Why couldn’t you let me know what happened?” Pietro suddenly asks, his tone serious but no longer laced with anger. 

 

“Oh! I forgot about that part,” Cara says, sitting up slightly on her bed as she remembered, “When I was talking to the driver about you, I was like ‘Oh shit, I haven’t talked to Pietro since last night.’ So, I was gonna send you a text and I realized that I didn’t charge my phone when I went to bed. I spent the whole morning preparing for today and I forgot about my dumbass phone. Needless to say, my mom was pretty upset when I called her from the hospital phone.” 

 

“You just have the worst luck, don’t you?” Pietro laughs again.

 

“Shut up. At least I didn’t wait for hours, alone, in a cafe,” Cara teases. It was probably too early to joke about that, but she didn’t care. She was happy to be talking to him, and relieved that he was no longer upset with her.

 

“Way to rub dirt in the wound,” Pietro says sarcastically, but still in a playful tone. 

 

“It’s  _ salt,  _ you dork. Rub  _ salt _ in the wound, not dirt,” Cara laughs at him again. 

 

“Oh,  _ whatever, _ ” Pietro laughs, and she can practically  _ hear _ the eye-roll.

 

“I see that you made a friend at the cafe though,” Cara says, referring to the girl that he told her about. 

 

“Ugh, don’t get me started,” Pietro says in false agony, “That was the worst part.” 

 

“Worse than me being in an accident?” Cara raises an eyebrow.

 

“Definitely,” Pietro answers right away, earning a smile from Cara. 

 

\- 2:56 am -

 

“Oh, Lord. You’re such an asshole!” Cara laughs, her stomach starting to hurt.

 

“I am  _ honest, _ ” Pietro corrects her, “That is  _ not _ the same thing.” 

 

“ _ Pendejo _ ,” Cara rolls her eyes. 

 

“ _ Pendejo _ ?” Pietro repeats in the form of a question.

 

“Sorry, that’s spanish for-” Cara laughs before she can finish her sentence. 

 

“Spanish for what?” Pietro asks, “Handsome? Gorgeous?”

 

“ _ Sure, _ ” Cara says sarcastically, “You got it, Pietro.” 

 

“Thanks, I know,” he says, making her smile. 

 

“Hold on, changing your contact info to ‘Pietro The  _ Pendejo _ ,’” she laughs. 

 

“I don’t know what “ _ pendejo _ ” means, but I’ll get you back for it,” he chuckles. 

 

The two laugh and talk about the most random things for another hour before before exhaustion really starts to hit Cara. She rarely stays up  _ this  _ late, but she did not want to stop talking to Pietro just yet. “What time is it?” she asks through a yawn. 

 

“ _ Shit,  _ it’s going to be four,” Pietro says.

 

“ _ Mmm, _ ” Cara hums in response, turning on her side. She had Pietro on speaker and the phone was on her pillow beside her. 

 

______________

 

Pietro’s POV

 

“You are staying home from school tomorrow, right?” Pietro asks. Even if she did plan on going tomorrow, Pietro knows it is far too late for her to get sufficient sleep.

 

“ _ Mhmm, _ ” she hums again. 

 

“I really enjoyed talking to you today,” Pietro says, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a grin, “You sound different than I imagined.” It was odd hearing her voice, her laugh, and her sarcastic comments aloud. “I hope you feel better soon, Cara,” he says, frowning now. “I hate to know that you got hurt while coming to see me.” Pietro wishes he could have been there. He also wishes that he wouldn’t have gotten so upset. “Cara?” he calls, but she does not answer. 

 

He chuckles, knowing that she has fallen asleep. They both should have been asleep hours ago. “Goodnight, Cara,” he says quietly before ending the call. 


	9. A Normal Life

Cara wakes up with a groan. She reaches for her phone on the side of her pillow but she can’t find it. She sits up, trying to remember where she left it. She doesn't even remember falling asleep.  _ I must’ve still been on the call.  _ She smiles as she remembers talking to Pietro. She spots her phone on her nightstand and she frowns. She never puts her phone on her nightstand. She sighs before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing. 

 

She stretches, feeling slightly sore, before walking toward the kitchen in her apartment. Her mother’s voice startles her. “I bet you’re tired.” 

 

“Jesus Christ.” She jumps slightly and places a hand on her chest, before turning to her mom who sits in the living room. 

 

“Cara,” her mom says sternly, “I saw that.” Cara rolls her eyes before continuing her way to the kitchen, knowing exactly what her mother was referring to.

 

“Can we not do this right now?” Cara asks over her shoulder. Her mom always manages to bring this up at the worst times. 

 

“How do I know you didn’t do that at the accident?” Her mom asks, the accusation apparent in her voice. She stands from her seat and follows Cara into the kitchen.

 

“Mom,” Cara says, turning around to meet her gaze. “I’m  _ trying _ , okay? And I’m sorry if that isn’t enough for you.” Cara refuses to admit that it _ did _ happen during the accident. It enabled her to walk away unscathed. 

 

“Cara, that’s not what I-” Her mom sighs and rubs her temples. “I know you’re trying. I know that. But I’m just trying to look out for you, honey. You want a normal life don’t you?” Cara’s mom always says that people will treat her differently if they knew.  

 

“Yes, Mom,” Cara says, tone neutral, “But this  _ is  _ normal for me. Just because I’m  _ different _ doesn’t mean I’m not  _ normal _ .” Her mom seems to think about this for a moment before she steps forward and pulls Cara into an embrace. 

 

“I’m sorry,” her mother says softly, “I didn’t mean to upset or offend you.” The two had this conversation far too often. Cara’s mother doesn’t understand, and she most likely never will. 

 

“It’s fine. I get it,” Cara says before pulling away and giving her mom a forced smile.

 

“I made you some breakfast just a few minutes ago,” her mom says in a happier tone, finally changing the subject-- much to Cara’s relief. “I figured you would be getting up late, considering how late you stayed up talking to your “new friend.’” Her mother puts too much emphasis on “new friend.” Cara looks down and smiles, but remains silent. 

 

\- 2:12 pm -

  
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ How are you feeling?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Headache is annoying af  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ but I’m fine  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Rip _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Rip indeeeed _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ completely off topic but _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I have an important question _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Okay... and that is?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ What’s your favorite meme?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I hate you  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ ANSWER  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ IDK _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ ANY SPONGEBOB MEME I GUESS _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ THOSE ARE SO DUMB _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ AND DIE QUICKLY _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ THEY’RE GREAT  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Annoying*  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Fine then. What’s your favorite?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Stock photo memes _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You’re basic  _

 

 

______________

 

Pietro’s POV

 

 

Pietro continues to sleepily text Cara, checking on her every once in awhile. “Pietro,” Steve’s voice grabs his attention. 

 

“Yeah?” Pietro answers, looking up at the man. He has come to like the Captain. The man could be a little strict, but he never judged them for their time with HYDRA. 

 

“We weren’t able to get a hold of you yesterday,” Steve says, “We need to talk.” 

 

_ Shit,  _ Pietro thinks to himself.  _ This does not look good.  _ He tries to recall anything he could have done wrong. 

 

Steve seems to notice Pietro tense. “Relax. You’re not in any trouble,” Steve says reassuringly. Pietro sighs in relief. “Wanda told me about your date yesterday,” Steve starts, “Which is why you missed the brief meeting… It’s also why this is important for you to hear.” 

 

“What did I miss?” Pietro asks, ignoring the way Cap says “date.” 

 

“The Avengers are moving to a facility upstate,” Steve suddenly informs him. Pietro stares at him blankly, processing his words. 

 

_ Fuck.  _


	10. Your Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but double update today since I need other ways to procrastinate on my homework

  
  


\- One week later - 

  
  


**_Cara:_ ** _ I think I’m free this Saturday, one sex _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ SEX** _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ SEC**^*!!.,, _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ SEC. I MEANT SEC _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ SUUURE _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ (; _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ stOP _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You know you want me  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ True _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Your eyes are as blue as the sea I dumped my ex’s body in _

 

 ** _Pietro:_** _ayy wait_ whAT THE FUCK

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ MHMM _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Hey, I have a question I have been wanting to ask _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Yeah??  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Are you religious?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Uh?? I guess?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Why??? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Good _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ because I’m the answer to your prayers _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ GOD PIETRO THAT WAS AWFUL _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ LMAOO _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Alright, I got one _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _  If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Smh, mine was better _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ All pick up lines are awful stfu _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Hey, you should borrow my jacket sometime _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ It’s boyfriend material  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ H8 u _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Are you tired?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ What?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Because you’ve been running through my mind all night _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ h A  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Your move _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I just shit in my pants _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _??? _ __   
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ Yeah… Can I get in yours?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ OMfjghfj _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Wait, Pietro. My bed is broken _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Can I sleep in yours?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You stink. But that’s okay, we can take a shower together _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ r00d _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Is your daddy a baker? Cause you’ve got some nice buns _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Oh you use the name daddy?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Maybe you can call me that later _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I’m scrEAMINGgjhjgj _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ YOUR move _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Let me breathe for a moment. You took my breath away _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ What is a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ OMG  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ FAVE LINE OF THE NIGHT _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I WIN? _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I CAN’T FIND ANY THAT AREN’t sUPER INAPPROPRIATE _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Ha. I won  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Whatever. I’m going to sleep. Goodnight, Pendejo _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Pietro*** _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Damn autocorrect _

 

 


	11. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry for leaving for such a long time. All of my stories were put on hold while I focused on school. I needed a break, so I was unable to update.
> 
> Fortunately, the hiatus is over, and I'm back!! I'll try to update every couple of weeks since I have much of this story already written.
> 
> I appreciate all the support for this story, and I can't explain how happy I am to be back!

 

\- 1:21 am -

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ You awake?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ is typing… _

 

When Pietro sees the typing bubble immediately appear on screen, he quickly puts his phone down. He has been meaning to tell her the news about moving for quite some time. He simply couldn’t bring himself to do it any time they were talking. They were always laughing and joking. She always seemed so happy and he would hate to bring the mood down. 

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Yeah. What’s up?? _

 

Pietro reads the message and pauses for a moment. “Hey, I am moving, so I doubt we will meet up anytime soon,” he mumbles sarcastically to himself. He types something, and deletes it, and types something else, and deletes again. He groans, burying his face in his pillow. He considers just saying goodnight, but his phone vibrates again.

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Pietro?? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ I’m still here  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Just thinking _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ About? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Okay, good news or bad news first? _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Good news _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Nevermind. Bad news must come first _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Smh. Fine _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ The bad news is that I have to move. Good news is that I am staying in New York.  _

  
  


Pietro sighs. He felt his heart rate quicken slightly as he typed it out. He had to tell her sometime.

  
  


**_Cara:_ ** _ is typing… _

 

He runs a hand through his hair, looking down at his phone again to see that she is still typing. The typing bubble disappears and appears again, the suspense is unnerving. He is surprised by her short reply.

  
  


**_Cara:_ ** _ oh. _

  
  


He begins typing “That’s it?” but quickly backspaces, knowing that she is probably just upset. Plus, he isn’t really giving her an explanation either.

  
  


**_Pietro:_ ** _ I’m sorry  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Why do you have to move? _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ It is hard to explain _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ I guess your whole “school” is moving huh?  _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Cara…  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Who are you, Pietro?  _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ You never tell me anything and I don’t bother you about it because I respect your privacy but it’s kinda hard to trust you. _

 

**_Pietro:_ ** _ Cara, I’m sorry but you do not understand _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ You’re right. I don’t. _

 

**_Cara:_ ** _ Goodnight.  _

  
  


“Well, that went worse than expected,” Pietro says under his breath. He doesn’t know if she’s mad, or if she’s sad. Either way, is isn’t what he wants for her. 

  
  


______________

 

Cara’s POV

 

She turns off her phone before he can respond, setting it beside her. She lays on her side and thinks about what Pietro just told her.  _ Why is he so secretive? What the hell is he hiding?  _ She can’t understand why she is so saddened by this. It’s not like they hung out regularly, or  _ ever _ for that matter.  _ Why would this even make a difference?  _ She tries to push back the tears that began stinging her eyes, cursing herself for being such a crybaby. She hadn’t known him long enough to cry over him moving. She rubs quickly at her eyes.  _ This is stupid. Don’t cry over this. You don’t even know him and you don't have a right to be mad at him. _

 

She doubts that Pietro is even affected by this. He would move to some new place and start a new life and eventually forget about her completely. They would grow distant and their whole strange friendship would just become an odd memory. She had online friends and long distance friendships before, and they all eventually dissipated to nothing at all. She didn’t want that for her and Pietro but she knew it was far too likely.  _ I’m acting like our friendship is over and he hasn’t even left yet.  _ Perhaps she is overreacting slightly, but it is a frustrating situation nonetheless.

  
  


\- The next morning - 

  
  


“He sounds like an ass,” Will comments and Cara ignores him once again, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Sorry, Cara but I gotta agree with Will.” Trina shrugs. 

 

“He’s not that bad.” Cara defends Pietro. “Seriously. He’s just... hiding  _ a lot  _ and I can’t figure out why.” The bell rings and the three begin walking to class. The girls wave as Will heads to his class and he parts ways. 

 

“Look, I’m just saying,” Trina starts, “That dude is too shady.” Cara sighs, knowing that it is true. “And why waste your time on someone like that when there’s… other people… who aren’t so shady…” Trina says, as nonchalantly as possible, but failing miserably. Cara stops walking and Trina does that same. 

 

“What does that mean?” Cara laughs. 

 

“I’ll tell you in class,” Trina says before pulling Cara by the arm. “C’mon.” 

 

The two sit in their usual spot and Cara looks at Trina impatiently. Trina is acting weird and it does not go unnoticed. “I can’t keep a secret to save my life,” Trina says. 

 

“Well, don’t.” Cara laughs. “Hurry up.” She already doesn’t like the sound of this.

 

“Will has liked you for a while and he’s been wanting to tell you but then you started talking to Pietro.” Trina sigh. “Obviously, Will’s jealous because we both think you're into him.” 

 

Cara takes a moment to process everything that her friend said in a couple short sentences.  _ Will likes me?  _ “Is  _ that _ why he’s been such an ass lately?” Cara finally asks, putting things together in her mind.

 

Trina rolls her eyes. “Yes.”

 

“First of all, I would’ve never guessed, considering the fact that he’s been more of an asshole than Pietro ever has been. Secondly, I don’t like Pietro. I mean, I- I don’t-” Cara places her head in her hands. 

 

“I don’t think you would care this much about him moving if you didn’t like him, hun.” Trina laughs. Cara quickly lifts her head up to look at Trina, giving her a glare. 

 

“I  _ don’t  _ like him,” Cara says matter-of-factly, mostly just to prove Trina wrong. “I don’t even  _ know  _ him. I would be upset about any friend moving.” 

 

“Good,” Trina responds, “because I don’t think that’s a good idea anyway.” 

 

Cara remains quiet as she thinks of her friend Will. Sure, they had been extremely close at one point, but that is no longer the case. Cara even had a crush on him earlier this year, but that had come and gone. He didn’t feel the same, so she let it go. Anytime she sees him now, he seems annoyed with her.  _ Is that really because of Pietro?  _ She also wonders why her friends seem to dislike him so much without even knowing him. Granted, she didn’t really know him either.

 

She ignores her thoughts when her teacher begins speaking, and she does her best to focus on the lecture. 

 


	12. Two Days

 

 

Two days pass and no word from Cara. Pietro tries to focus on whatever task is at hand. He wants to talk to her, but he decides to just give her space. He knows he would be frustrated talking to someone  _ half _ as closed off as himself. He ends up talking to Clint about things. 

 

“I am  _ not _ asking for relationship advice, Old Man,” Pietro says with a groan. 

 

“And I’m not giving it.” Clint shrugs. “I’m just sayin’, obviously I eventually told Laura who I was and it was a big step forward.” Pietro nods in understanding, but he doubts Clint realizes why he is so conflicted. “If you don’t mind me asking,” Clint speaks again, “Why don’t you wanna tell her who you are? It’s not like you  _ have  _ to keep it a secret or anything.” 

 

Pietro sighs and shakes his head. “I just-” Pietro pauses, unsure how to explain. “I wanted her to know me and become my friend without knowing my-” he stammers, “without knowing that I am an Avenger. What if it scares her? I want her to think I am just a normal guy.” 

 

“But you are,” Clint says, to which Pietro gives an annoyed look. “I mean it.” Clint laughs at Pietro’s moodiness. “I mean, what is normal? It’s a fluid thing. And she seems to like you so far, right? If she steps away because she finds it strange, or scary, then you’ll just have to respect that. If anything, I’m sure she’ll find it pretty damn cool.” 

 

“That is also a problem.” Pietro frowns. “I do not want her to like me because of this. It is scary to think, ‘If I didn’t have this, would this person like me or not?’” 

 

“She’s your friend now isn’t she?” Clint asks, “Without knowing?” Pietro nods in response, knowing that Clint is right. “Then I really don’t think you got anything to worry about, kid.” Clint pats Pietro’s arm before standing and leaving him to think.

 

Pietro decides not to tell Cara immediately, but he plans to tell her soon. He grabs his phone and dials Cara’s number. 

  
  


_______________

 

Cara’s POV

 

Cara’s phone buzzes continuously in her pocket. She checks it to find Pietro’s name on her screen. She rolls her eyes before putting the phone back in her pocket, allowing it to continue ringing.  _ I’ll call him later. He can wait. _

 

“Hand me the black?” Cara asks Bree, referring to a cup of paint. She grabs the cup and a new brush. She continues painting until her phone begins vibrating again. This time, she hits decline before setting it on the floor beside her. She is just finishing painting the “G” on the long poster when she hears the  _ buzz… buzz… buzz…  _ yet again. She groans and looks at the screen, not surprised to see Pietro’s name for a third time, but surprised to see “would like to FaceTime…” along with it. 

 

Cara stands up and pushes her messy hair out of her face.. “I have to take this,” she says to the small group, excusing herself. She takes a few steps away before answering the video call. Pietro’s face automatically appears on her screen. 

 

“I’m busy,” she says immediately, not bothering to greet him. She tries her best to look uninterested, but it’s hard. She had never actually seen him like this before.

 

“I know,” Pietro says quickly, “I just-” He suddenly cuts himself off and his expression quickly changes. “What is that on your face?” 

 

“What?” Cara swiftly looks at her reflection on the screen, spotting the black smudge on her cheek. She then looks down at her hand to find more paint. “Sorry, I’m painting posters for homecoming,” she explains, only slightly embarrassed. _Of course I look like a mess the first time he sees me._ “Like I said, _I’m_ _busy_.” 

 

“What is homecomi-” Pietro cuts himself off again. “I am off track already. Sorry. I wanted to apologize,” he says, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. 

 

_ He’s so cute and I look like shit. This is absolutely wonderful,  _ thinks Cara. “It’s whatever,” Cara says shortly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m over it.” 

 

“But you are not over it,” Pietro states as if it’s a fact, clearly unconvinced. 

 

Cara narrows her eyes at him. “Excuse me?” 

 

“Well, you have been ignoring me.” Pietro calls her out. “Clearly, you are not over it.” 

 

“ _ I’ve been busy, _ ” Cara says, annoyance clear in her tone. She is not in the mood for this.  _ I hate that he’s right. _

 

“All day?” Pietro asks accusingly with raised eyebrows. “For days now?” 

 

“Pietro.” Cara pinches the bridge of her nose. “Two days is  _ not  _ that long.” 

 

“But it felt like  _ forever _ knowing you are mad at me,” he says. 

 

Cara rolls her eyes in response. “Well, try to be less of an asshole,” she says sarcastically sweet.

 

“Would someone who is not an asshole tell you that you just put more paint on your face?” Pietro asks with a sly smile. 

 

“ _ Ugh, _ goodbye,” Cara says, fighting a smile that threatens to break her serious expression. 

 

“Wait, no-” Pietro is cut off by Cara ending the call. She is no longer mad at him, but she wants to get on  _ his  _ nerves now. Just a little bit. She begins walking back to the group but her phone buzzes again. 

 

She picks it back up, quickly sliding to answer the call. “ _ What? _ ” She asks after answering. Although she will not admit it, she is happy to see Pietro’s face. Even if she can only see him onscreen, it is the next best thing to meeting him.  _ Something I’ll probably never get to do,  _ she thinks to herself.

 

“What about this Saturday?” Pietro asks immediately, giving her a pleading look. 

 

Cara raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

 

“Earlier this week, you said you were free this Saturday,” Pietro reminds her. “Before the pick-up line contest.” 

 

Cara almost laughs at the memory. “Oh,” she says, her face unreadable, “Yeah…” 

 

“So…” Pietro says. Cara notes the way his eyes dart around her face on the screen, attempting to read her expression. “Maybe we can hang out?” He continues.

 

“Maybe,” Cara says as she thinks.  _ That’s two days away.  _

 

“I was thinking that we could meet up at the mall or something,” Pietro suggests, looking unsure. 

 

“That’s fine with me.” Cara nods. “And I’ll take the subway this time.” 

 

“Alright.” Pietro laughs, clearly relieved. “Well, I will let you get back to your… your housecoming painting.” 

 

“ _ Homecoming. _ ” Cara laughs, shaking her head. She finds his mispronunciations and mix ups quite adorable. 

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Pietro says, rolling his eyes, “Bye, Cara.” 

 

“Bye, Pietro,” Cara says before hanging up and heading back to where she was working. 

 

_ Two days.  _

 


End file.
